The present disclosure herein relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a processor system including a plurality of processors and a fault detection method thereof.
A central processing units (hereinafter, CPU) is widely applied across the entire system semiconductor field. An application area of a CPU core extends to various application areas requiring data processing. Recently, as a driver assistance system, which requires high intelligence and accuracy such as an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS), is actively developed in a vehicle system etc., importance of an automotive electronic system gets higher. In particular, in order to recognize an environment outside a vehicle in place of a driver, a high performance CPU core having a driving clock of 500 MHz or higher tends to be applied to a vehicle system.
In order to recognize an external environment and analyze the recognized image and voice or a sensor input to control directly or indirectly a vehicle, capability to analyze and process massive data in real time is required. In particular, for driving assistance based on traffic line recognition, the recognized result may directly influence a steering apparatus, etc. at the time of vehicle driving. Accordingly, reliability of a CPU core may be particularly important to an application which may recognize data outside a vehicle and directly influence a steering apparatus of the vehicle. This is because driver's life may be directly influenced when a CPU core incorrectly operates due to a factor such as a voltage, current, or temperature.
In such a high performance CPU core, when an operation result of the CPU core influences steering, it is very important to ensure the reliability, namely, the CPU core operating according to an intended function.